


Come What May

by Le_Tournesol



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode 6, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phasmophobia, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Reki is still a little freaked out, Sleepy Cuddles, more like scared/comfort but I’m counting it haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Tournesol/pseuds/Le_Tournesol
Summary: Reki can’t sleep. Langa helps.— Set during episode six after they come back from the hot springs.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 614





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have binged the first six episodes of this series and I needed to write this before I watch episode seven and have my heart torn out of my chest. Also as usual this was written on my phone because I am a goblin. 
> 
> Also for clarification I watched the sub and they refer to the vague scary thing as “it” idk how they refer to it in the dub.

_It_ isn’t coming.

Reki is sure _it_ isn’t coming.

Whatever happened on the way to the hot springs surely was some sort of joke or bizarre dream, and really he felt totally fine once the entire group was together.

Surely _it_ wouldn’t attack six people. 

Once they’d washed away the mud, Reki actually enjoyed the hot springs. It soothed away aches he didn’t even realize he’d been harboring, and the dull throb of his arm faded into something barely noticeable for the first time since he’d injured it. 

It was nice. 

Cherry, Shadow, and Langa complained incessantly about the lingering odor, but even that became a source of amusement instead of anxiety. 

And if they made a point to stick together instead of racing their way back, well, who could judge them? 

But it definitely wasn’t because _it_ was out there.

Nope.

 _It_ had nothing to do with it. 

They don’t part ways until Cherry and Joe split for their nicer accommodations, and the rest of them head for their rundown hovel of a hotel and tramp up the stairs to their cramped little room. 

They arrange their futons and settle into bed, and everything is fine because apparently _it_ only comes if you’re outside, right? And Reki is not outside. 

He _is_ pressed up against the door that leads to the exterior entrance, though, which isn’t great, especially because it’s so thin. But he’s got Langa at his back, and Langa is completely relaxed in sleep and clearly not worried about _it_ at all. 

Hell, even Miya is sleeping without a care, and he is a literal child.

A brat of a child, but a child nonetheless. 

Reki swallows and closes his eyes.

A faint whisper of noise has him snapping them back open. 

Glancing around the room, he _swears_ the curtain is moving even though the window is closed and the fan is off.

Reki shivers under his blankets.

The walls are paper thin, and the pipes wheeze and groan as the heat of the day turns cool and chilly. The floor creaks somewhere below their room. The hinges on the gate out front creak and moan and shudder in the breeze. 

And it’s probably _nothing._

It’s an old inn. 

Old inns make noise.

But old inns probably have ghosts, too.

Not that he’s sure _it_ is a ghost. 

_It_ isn’t even real, he knows, of course. 

A heavy wind howls lowly on the other side of the door, and the streetlight outside of their room flickers.

The curtain billows again. 

Reki flinches, counts _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven_ before the light comes back on.

Okay. 

_Okay._ It’s fine. Everything is fine. 

A grumble of thunder echoes in the distance, and Reki knows the weatherman predicted clear skies and dry conditions tonight. 

Regardless, the patter of rain starts up and works its way into a heavy deluge while the storm rolls closer.

It’s exactly the sort of weather you’d expect on a night when something like _it_ was coming, but surely it was just a coincidence. 

Suddenly thunder booms directly overhead, and the streetlight winks out of existence.

This time it doesn’t come back on.

And as Reki’s eyes struggle to adjust to the blackness, that damn curtain wavers again in his peripheral vision. 

The wind picks up, and their door rattles with the force of it.

Reki squeaks and immediately scoots away from it, like he thinks _it_ is on the other side trying to get into their room. He moves so forcefully and so instinctively he doesn’t realize that he’s more or less launched himself into Langa’s futon. 

Unfortunately, in his haste he also manages to jostle his injured arm, which sings with the sort of pain that makes tears prickle in his eyes. 

Behind him, Langa snuffles, and then there’s a hand on his shoulder.

Reki jumps. 

The sound that escapes his lips is _embarrassing_ , but honestly he’s a bit too freaked out to care.

“Reki?” Langa mumbles. His voice is rough with sleep. “Are you all right?”

“Mmm,” Reki says, which isn’t really an answer, but seems to be all he can muster at the moment. 

Blearily, Langa props himself up on one arm and looks down at his companion, and it doesn’t take him long to come to the conclusion that Reki is decidedly not fine.

Unconsciously, Langa smoothes a comforting palm over Reki’s arm, “You’re shaking.” 

“It’s nothing,” Reki murmurs. 

Concern shines in Langa’s icy blue eyes. The grogginess in his expression quickly fades, and he’s alert and perceptive, even after having been abruptly woken. His eyes narrow, “It’s not nothing. Is it your arm? Does it hurt?”

“No,” Reki says, “Well, yes, but that’s not... It doesn’t...”

Gently, Langa shifts them around until Reki is flat on his back, and Langa is leaning over him. 

“What’s wrong?”

A warm flush spreads over Reki’s cheeks.

They’re so... _close,_ and Langa is looking at him like he’s the only thing in the world that matters. 

And it’s not like it’s unusual for them to be so close, after all he was in Langa’s lap earlier that day on the beach, but in the dark like this? With Langa pinning him in place with those intense eyes and with such naked concern all over his face?

In spite of the others in the room, something about it feels intimate. 

“Reki,” Langa draws him back into the conversation, and of course he gets right to the heart of it. Bluntly, but without judgment, he says, “Are you scared?”

Caught, the blush warms further, and he bites his lip, “No. Not really.” 

“You don’t like paranormal stuff, do you?” Langa postulates, but it doesn’t feel like a question. 

Reki huffs a breath and looks away, “No.”

A small, soft smile spreads over Langa’s face. There’s not a hint of mocking. Somehow it’s unbearably fond. 

Lightning cuts across the sky, and Reki’s eyes dart to the window. 

The curtain seems still enough now. 

Uncharacteristically shy, Reki sucks on his bottom lip before he meets Langa’s gaze again. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

Reki figures he should also apologize for invading Langa’s bed, but he still hasn’t made any effort to move away. 

To be fair, Langa has only drawn him closer instead of pushing him back into his own futon. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Langa says. “Do you want to sleep here?”

Reki is so taken aback by the offer he can’t manage to string any other words together. Instead, he sputters, “What?”

Langa licks his lips before answers, “When I had bad dreams, I always felt better if someone was nearby. Don’t you?”

And somehow Langa makes it sound so simple, so reasonable, and he’s offering comfort so freely. 

How could Reki say no when all he wants to do is say yes? 

He’s tired, all right? He’s tired, and his arm hurts, and he’s never going to get any sleep if he doesn’t quit startling at every little sound. 

And Langa is warm and safe, and Reki already feels better for just being closer to him. 

Quietly, hesitantly, Reki breathes, “Okay.” 

He’s not sure what to do now, but Langa doesn’t seem to have the same problem. He shuffles them around until they’re both under his blanket, and then he pulls Reki’s discarded blanket over the two of them as well. 

Langa finishes arranging them and then frowns, “Do you need to take anything for your arm?”

Reki knows he probably should, but suddenly he’s so exhausted that the idea of getting up is unfathomable. 

He shakes his head. 

Langa doesn’t press. 

Instead, minding Reki’s injury, he rolls them both onto their sides and wraps one arm around Reki’s waist. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, and his breath ghosts over the back of Reki’s neck.

“Mhmm.”

And it’s better than okay, even though Reki isn’t sure if spooning with your best friend is normal behavior. 

But Langa doesn’t seem to mind, and Reki can feel himself relaxing into his embrace. 

The rain doesn’t sound quite so ominous anymore. Instead, it’s calming, like the rise and fall of Langa’s chest against his back. 

The thunder already seems far away. 

Reki threads their fingers together beneath the blankets. Langa gives them a gentle squeeze.

And Reki knows that it doesn’t matter if _it_ comes because Langa is here.

 _Together_ , Reki thinks as he’s lulled into a restful sleep, _they can face anything that comes their way._

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And then episode seven happens mwahahahaha :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
